Forever Waiting
by Writing-Desk
Summary: Amuto FOREVEA! XD This is after Ikuto leaves Japan to search for his father. I got bored waiting for the mangas. So I made a story up. GUESS WHO COMES BACK!
1. Chapter 1

Anime-art: This is my first story. I hope you like it. (If you don't it's okay. I won't sue you,for now...) I'm sooo tired of writing. It took FOREVER.

Ikuto: You're lazy.

AA: Hey! This story is all about you and Amu and this is the thanks I get?

Amu: It could have been worse.

Ikuto:Amu! *glomps*

Amu: PERVERT! *looks at AA* See what I mean?

AA: *smirks* But your blushing.

Amu: *blushes redder* No I'm not! *pushes away from Ikuto*

Ikuto: Your so mean, Amu.

AA: Give her some space and do the disclaimer.

Ikuto: Why me?

AA: Because I have a _COOKIE_.

Ikuto: COOKIE! I mean, whatever. Anime-Art does not own Shugo Chara.

AA: Good boy.*gives cookie to Ikuto, he devoures it*

Amu: I fall in love with this guy?

AA: Yups.

Amu: *sobs* Im such a loser!

* * *

Amu's POV

I am in Math Class in Middle school.

Even though I thought everything would change, alot of things didn't.

Ran,Miki, Su and Dia are still annoying, Rima still loved comedy, Nagi and Kukai still loved sports, and Tadase still wanted to take over the world.

Still, alot of things have happened.

Yaya was now the new leader of the Guardians now that everyone except her has graduated.

She has started to act more grown up, but she'll always be the same old annoying baby she says.

A lot of people are starting to appreciate Utau's music again.

She is alot more busy with shows but she always has time for Kukai. *suspisious*

The big change was Ikuto was leaving to looking for his father.

_It's been a year now._ I thought gloomily.

I missed him...

_Wait! I do NOT miss that perverted cat_. I thought angrily.

_Yes, you do. Admit it._ said a tiny voice in the back of my head.

Just as I was picking a fight with myself, the teacher called on me.

"Er, yes?" I asked nervously.

I hadn't been paying attention.

"What is the answer?" He asked.

"Er... I know the answer. It's... um..."

Rima-chan rolled her eyes next to me.

"42." she whispered.

"42!" I blurted out.

"Correct, moving on."he said.

Rima-chan stared at me long and hard for awhile.

Then she looked away, back to the board.

I sighed.

She was going to pelt me with questions later, but I wish I had her concentration.

Maybe, just maybe,then I wouldn't be thinking about _him_.

* * *

Normal POV

A blue haired teenager was leaning with his hands crossed on a wall in a cafe.

He looked bored out of his mind, but made tiny movements that showed impatience. He kept looking at the clock and door as if waiting...

* * *

Ikuto's POV

_Where is he?_ I thought impatiently.

I had finally met someone who knew my _father_.

He had set up an arrangement so we could finally meet again.

So, of course, he was late.

Yoru was biting into a tiny cookie.

Just then a man walked in. His midnight blue hair was exactly like mine and his dark eyes shown with intelligence... It was my father, Aruto...

* * *

AA: I know,it's crappy. What can I say?

Ikuto: You could say you'll jump off a cliff.

AA: WHAT WAS THAT? *Brings out a flamethrower* MUhaHHAHAHHAHahhaha!

Ikuto: ERRRRR... NOTHING...

AA: Oh... Okay. *Put's flamethrower away*

Yaya: And I thought _I _was weird...

Amu: Why is Yaya here?

AA: 'Cause she's Awesome! She likes CAKE!

Yaya: YAYZ CAKE!

AA: Besides she's going to ruin someone's moment...

Ikuto: No! I want all of my moments with Amu free of Yaya!

Yaya: Grrrrrr! Thats mean! *Pouts*

AA: Jeez, I said she's going to ruin SOMEONE'S moment. Not yours! Well I might change my mind...

Amu: Wait. What 'moments' with Ikuto?

Everyone: *Starts fighting and screaming*

Aruto: Okayy... Welll Read and review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Anime-art does not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER: ? POV**

I stood there looking through the window.

_"Flight 21 is now departing, Flight 21." _said the intercom.

"Better get going," said a family in front of me.

The family didn't look at me as they passed, except for the little girl trailing after them.

She stared at me then smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Mister!" Her mother shushed her.

I waved good bye to the little girl and she smiled brighter.

Again, I looked out the window.

It was snowing.

That little girl reminded me of Utau and Ikuto as children.

When I had left them, I didn't think I would leave behind so many unlived memories...

Now they were grown up.

When I had been informed that Ikuto was here in Europe trying to find me, I had imagined a poor young lanky boy worried, scared, and hungry.

Instead I had found a young man that was doing very well on his own.

I smiled.

Just then Ikuto walked up, holding the plane tickets.

"What are smiling about?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"What is it, old man?" he persisted.

"It's just that you're so grown up! Seems like just yesterday you were running around the house naked." I teased.

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Forget I asked."

I decided to tease him just a little more.

"You don't still do it, I hope? Or perhaps it's your secret happiness?"

Yoru started to laugh.

"THATS FUNNY, NYA!"

He said between fits of laughter.

I still found it strange to talk to a tiny floating person.

I don't know why I could see them and hear them.

Ikuto thumped Yoru's forehead with his finger.

"Ow!That hurt,Ikuto!" he pouted.

Ikuto ignored him and turned to me.

"We better get going. We're on flight-"

_"Flight 22 is now loading at gate 14, Flight 22." _boomed the intercom.

"-22." He finished.

* * *

**LATER: IKUTO'S POV**

I looked out the window and saw millions of tiny people under me...

Slowly, we left them behind, to cruise over the blue-green ocean.

As we sailed over the glowing sea, my father slept next to me.

I took a look at him.

My father was now much older and more fragile than I had last saw him.

His once blazing fiery blue hair was now mischevious smirk was now replaced with a content, happy-with-life smile.

He told me he had missed us every minute since he had been gone and it showed in his sappire eyes.

He was happy to see me but was filled with regret for leaving us.

I looked back to the window to think about the night in the cafe when we found out he could see Yoru.

_Flash back_

_We both sat down at a table. _

_A blonde headed waiter with a French accent asked for our order. _

_"Some cofee, please." My father replied. _

_When she left us, he spoke. _

_"You've changed." _

_I shrugged indiffrently. _

_Yoru munched loudly on a cookie._

_My father's eyes widened. _

_"Wha-What-What is that?" _

_Yoru and me looked at each other. _

_"__Doo cad dbsee beee?" He sputtered, spraying cookie crumbs. _

_He gulped. _

_"You can see me, nya?" _

_My father nodded. _

_"Yes."_

* * *

AA: It's really short. I know.O.o

Ikuto: The only reason it's good is becuase all you did was write about me.

Yoru: AND ME!

Amu: I'm not even in it!

AA: Sorry, Amu! I just got lazy in the middle of Ikuto's POV and so I just stopped there.

Amu: Really? SO WILL YOU DO IT ALL ABOUT ME NEXT TIME?

AA: errrrr... uh... YEAH! *to self* NOT

Amu: *doesn't hear* Okay... I forgive you. For now.

Ikuto: Well, I'm going to watch TV.

Yoru: ME TOO!

AA and Amu: OH NO YOU'RE NOT! YOURE GOING TO HELP US WRITE THE NEXT ONE RIGHT NOW! MUHAHAHHAHHAHAH

Ikuto: er... Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

AA: The last chapter was so short... So this one is bit longer. I don't care if you hate it, but you can't say I TRIED!

Ikuto: You tried, and you epically failed.

AA: How come every time I write something, you have to insult it?

Ikuto: You look funny when you get mad.

AA: GRRRRR!

Ikuto: Wow, a fat lazy teen that growls, I'm shaking.

AA:WHAT DID YOU SAY? I AM NOT FAT!

Amu: Er... AA does not own Shugo Chara! *turns to Ikuto and AA* Will you 2 stop?

Ikuto and AA: No.

AA: Amu, you're the one to talk. You're always fighting with Ikuto.

Ikuto: Yeah, seriously.

Amu: *not listening, talking to a bird* Why me? Why was I stuck with two idiots?

**IKUTO'S POV**

_CONTINUATION OF THE FLASH BACK_

_We explained what Yoru was to my father. _

_The person I want to be. _

_"You want to be an annoying man in a cat suit?" my father asked. _

_"No. He wants to be a loner. OBVIOUSLY!" Yoru said trying to be superior._

_"Really?" My dad's eyes popped out. _

_I rolled my eyes and thumped Yoru's forehead with my fingers._

_"No, I want to be a freealley cat. _

_Never staying at a place too long. _

_Never bound to a place forever." _

_My father smiled. _

_"I see." _

_He shook his head. _

_"You're more like your old man than I thought." _

_Then his face __then turned stony. _

_"Being free and never bound isn't as cracked up as it makes it to be." he said in a grim voice. _

_I looked at him. _

_"When I left your mother,your sister, and you, I was thinking of adventure and sights, the beauty of the world at my fingertips. _

_I knew I would miss you, but then I thought, 'When the whole thing blows over and I had had my fair share of fun, I would return to my dear family and stay with them forvever'. _

_Then I left without a second glance." _

_He paused in thought. _

_I asked him,"Are you ready to come back, now?" _

_Suddenly he laughed a bitter laugh. _

_"I GOT SCARED." He said cruelly. _

_"__Everyday I missed you. _

_But I was afraid. _

_I was afraid if I came back, you would all resent me for leaving you and never completely trust me again. _

_Or worse, my beautiful family would have already forgotten me. _

_'They don't need you' I thought over and over. _

_'THEY NEVER WILL.'"_

_My father looked at me. _

_"Was I right?" _

_He stared at me pleading for an answer to his never ending questions. _

_How was I supposed to answer? _

_Luckily, I didn't have to. _

_" ARE YOU CRAZY, NYA!" screeched Yoru. _

_"HE'S SPENT HIS LIFE CHAINED TO EASTER BECAUSE YOU LEFT!" _

_he stared angrily. _

_"AND NOW WHEN HE IS FINALLY FREE, HE LEAVES THE GIRL HE LIKES, AND HIS FAMILY TO FIND YOU!" _

_Yoru paused to catch his breath. _

_"NOW YOU'RE TAKING US WITH YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" _

_He paused again. _

_"SO-" _

_My father started to laugh. _

_Yoru got pretty confused then and so was I, but I didn't show it. _

_"Well, good for you, Ikuto! SO, what's this GIRL like?" _

_Yoru practically died of laughter right then. _

_After years and years, he NOW decides to talk to me about girls. _

_"It's nothing. I don't like her." I said as if I didn't care. _

_"Oooh... I see." He paused. " So how old is she?" _

_"I don't want to talk about it." I said, getting the tiniest bit annoyed. _

_"Fine. Back to buisness. Where are we heading?" _

_"What?" Yoru asked. _

_"Ikuto is going on tour with me, of course! But first we have to go somewhere first." he said with an familar smirk. _

_Was I really that annoying? _

_No wonder Amu hated that smile!_

_End of flashback._

As I looked through the window of the plane I saw we were approaching land.

"Wake up. We're here." I said to my father.

"Mmmgh?" he said half asleep.

I stepped off the plane and breathed in the fresh air.

I was finally back.

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

"WHAT? AN F?" my dad screamed.

I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Yeah... Well, I haven't been doing very well in er... math." I said nervously.

He started to cry and chew on a napkin.

"AMU-CHAN! Is this about a bad influence? Maybe a BOY?"

I rolled my eyes.

I should have known.

He doesn't think it's MY fault, but it's always a boy fault.

"No!I just have been doing bad in school! Maybe I need a tutor?" I asked.

He wasn't listening anymore.

"MUAhahhaha! I will **DESTROY** whoever is bothering **MY**Amu-chan!"

"I'm going up to my room." I said after hearing a few fits of INSANE laughter.

My mother sighed.

"I got him."

She looked at me.

"I'll get a tutor."

"Thanks, mom."I said.

I got up from the table and went up to my room.

"Hello Amu-chan!" Suu smiled.

"Hey." I said gloomily.

I hopped onto my bed and flipped to a random page in a magazine.

When I looked up from the article, 4 charas were glaring at me.

Ran, Miki, Suu, and even Dia, looked pretty mad at me.

"What?" I said with a bored expression.

Ran cheered.

"YAY,she noticed us!"

Suu started to dance.

"I told you, Miki! She still notices us!" She gloated.

Miki shrugged but she smiled lightly.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

Dia smiled sadly at me.

"We've been worried about you. You haven't been right since-"

Miki interrupted.

"Since Ikuto left!"

Ran and Suu nodded in agreement.

The pain in my chest clenched at the sound of his name.

"What are you talking about? I've been the same as ever!" I lied in a fake, cheery voice.

Miki rolled her eyes.

"Do everyone a favor. Don't be an actress."

I scoffed, but I knew she was right, I was horrible at acting.

I also knew that I had been spaced out ever since Ikuto left.

I felt guilty.

I had made my charas worry and made them so miserable they were just overjoyed about being asked 'what?'.

"Fine, I won't" I said, still a little stung, with her actress comment.

Even though I felt guilty, I turned my back on them.

There was an uneasy silence, afterwards.

Miki looked angry, while Ran, Suu, and Dia looked a little hurt.

I guess that I broke down with them like that.

I started to cry, which was so unlike my cool and spicy attitude.

I grabbed them and practically crushed them in a hug.

They all softed up and hugged me back... For a few seconds.

"Ouch! Amu! We love you, but don't kill us!" Ran muffled into my t-shirt.

Miki, Suu, and Dia groaned similar rantings..

I laughed and left them go.

"You're acting like Ami!" They scolded.

It was true, Ami loved to dress them up and hug them to the point where they were suffocating.

I wiped my tears on the back of my hand and smiled at them.

I had no right to these charas.

They were always cheering me up, even when I was being a brat. **(Amu: I am not a brat! AA: Yes, you are! Ikuto:I actully agree with AA this time. Amu, just embrace it.)**

"I'm sorry guys." I said with genuine words.

"No problem, Amu."

They tried to act like it didn't matter but they were almost bouncing with joy.

Just then, Ami pounded on the door.

"AMU! Daddie is cwying becase he said you hada boise friend."

She paused for a moment.

"Wat's a boise friend?"

I turned around and saw that everyone except Dia had gone into hiding.

They were VERY scared of Ami.

Ami waited for my response for a second, then getting impatient, whipped open the door.

She saw Dia and immediatly forgot her question about 'boise friends'.

She grabbed Dia and ran away from my room. Before I could say "What just happened?" I heard a door slam.

I sprinted down the hallway, running up to Ami's room.

I peered inside, and saw that Dia and Ami were closely packed together and were whispering.

I decided to step back and forget about it.

Ami would probaly be talking about what matching dress they should wear and Dia would do nothing to shatter Ami's dream.

"Ami, I can't breathe," Dia spoke.

I smiled.

I went back to room and decided to finally look at the homework I had forgotten entirely about until just now.

**AMI'S POV:**

"Amu feeling sad, right?" I asked the tiny girl in my hands.

I was holding her.

The yellow girl spoke "Yes, I supposed you have noticed."

She said in between gasps in my clenched hands.

"YUPS! Im berry smart! Daddie says so." I squealed.

The yellow girl spoke again, "Ami, I can't breathe."

"Sowwie." I said, not sounding sorry at all.

I opened my hands.

She flied by my heads.

"You want to help Amu, right?" she asked.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Shhh...Not so loud..." she smiled.

Oh, I knew what shhhh meant. It meant be good or Ami would get a time out.

"Anyways, how are we going to help Amu? What makes her happy?"the yellow girl asked.

I thought for a moment.

"I know!" I said excitedly.

I rushed out of my room and went to ask momie something.

"MOOOOMMMMIEEEEE, CAN AMU TAKE ME TO THE PAAARK?" I begged her.

Amu appeared from the doorway.

"What?"

"TAAAKE ME TOOOO THE PAAARRK!" I wailed.

Momie looked at Amu.

"Please?" she asked.

Amu shrugged.

"Sure."

* * *

AA:OOoooooh...What will happen?

Ikuto: You do realize it's really boring?

Amu: DONT SAY ANYTHING OR ELSE SHE"LL CHANGE THE STORY SO WE BECOME HOBOS!

Celest: Hey! Hobo's are coool!

AA: She's right. I might actually do that... Ikuto and Amu as hobos...*GOES TO BRAINSTORMING CORNER *

Ikuto and Amu: Who is she?

AA: A friend.

Celest: *To Amu* You have ugly hair.

Amu: HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? *sob*

Celest: Easy, I opened my mouth and talked.

Ikuto: *smirk* I like her.

AA: *Calls out from corner* Of course. I create a story starring you, and you want to shove me in a barrel. Celest just tells off Amu for the fun of it, and you like HER.

Ikuto: Yep, that's pretty much it.

Celest: That's sad. That's really sad.

Ikuto and Amu: You're telling us.

AA: *muttering under breath* (kill is heard repeatedly.)

Celest: Errr... Plz R&R!

AA:** IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALLLLLLLL!**


	4. Chapter 4

AA: HELLO WORLD!

Celest: Go HOBOS!

AA: Don't forget hippies!

Celest: Yeah, we looked up on line for hippies with rainbow colored mustaches!

AA: AND WE FOUND ONE! He looked like he was dead though.

Celest: That scared me.

AA: I know, right?

Amu: WILL YOU TWO STOP TALKING ABOUT HOBOS AND RAINBOW MUSTACHES? Let's get to the story!

Celest and AA: **IT WAS A HIPPIE!**

Amu: WHATEVER!

Ikuto: Er... AA does not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Amu'S POV**

Ugh.

The kids park?

I groaned silently in my head as Ami squealed happily.

I decided to bring my homework, I mean, who knows when we'd be back?

Both and Ami and I pulled on light jackets and walked out the door.

I looked at Dia questioningly, what was the sudden reason to go to the park?

She shrugged.

I guess she had as much of clue as I did.

Ran, Miki, and Suu followed along, at a safe distance from Ami.

Ami skipped happily in the lead.

She turned a left.

"Um, Ami? The park is this way." I said pointing to the right.

"I know, Amu! I'm going to a diffweent one!" Ami squealed. Have you ever noticed she squealed **ALOT**?

* * *

"You sure you know where you're going?" I asked after the fifth left turn.

"YUPS!" Ami answered.

"It's a SPECIAL place." she whispered secretly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then."

I looked around.

We were in a strange alley.

_Hey, that looks familiar._ I thought suddenly.

_Where had I seen this place before?_

Then for some reason, my heart started to beat really fast, and there was a gaping pain in the middle of my chest.

_What's wrong with me?_

Ami skipped on ahead, oblivious to the pain I was being put through.

Then she made a quick right.

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS IT, AMU!" she screamed.

As I followed her, the pain got bigger and bigger.

Then I saw it.

There I saw Ami, crying for all she was worth.

I remembered now.

I now knew why there was a pain in my chest, but it went numb, as I saw the horror before us.

We were standing on a parking lot, right where 'Ikuto's' amusement park, once stood.

* * *

**Ami's POV**

"Where is it, Amu? Where is the big bunny, *hiccup* and spinny horses?" I hiccuped.

I was still crying a little.

Amu didn't look at me as we walked home.

She looked angry.

Was she mad at me?

I stopped walking.

She looked at me.

"What now?" she asked.

I hiccuped.

"I- I sowie, Amu. I want you to be happy. *hiccup* I know you like dat park so I *hiccup* wawnna you be happy and take you dere."

I looked down at my preetty pink shooes.

"I just want you *hiccup* to be happy."

* * *

**Amu's POV**

As I stared at Ami trying to apologize with many interruptions of hiccups, I smiled.

I bent down to her and looked her in the eye.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Ami."

Behind me Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia smiled.

Ami looked at me with a confused look.

"Really? Then why do you look so angrwie?"

Now, I was confused.

"I look angry?" I asked.

"Alot." She confirmed.

I looked at Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"Do I look angry?" I asked not really believing it.

They scratched their heads..

"Well..." Ran cheered.

"Not really..." Miki went on.

"Kinda..." squeaked Suu.

"Sorta..." sang Dia.

They thought for a moment.

"Yes." they said in us-ion.

I thought about it.

When I was dragging Ami, just now, I hadn't been really been mad at her, but more mad at me.

I was mad that I was still hurting over Ikuto.

Over the memories we had made.

The good and the bad.

I was hurting because a most of me knew we had both given up on each other.

And the other tiny part still loved him.

I still missed him.

Everyone knew too, because I had gone on some depression phase or something.

Ugh, something is wrong with me.

I looked at Ami.

How was I going to explain this to her?

"I was mad at the... bad people who tore down the park. Not at you." I lied.

"Oh." Ami said.

"They are bad people!" She screamed.

She told me the entire way home how she was going to get dad to beat them up.

I walked through the door and went up to my room.

I WAS TIRED.

* * *

**THE VERY NEXT DAY: Amu's POV**

I was at school having the most boring-est day of my life, but I tried to act as cheery as I had been last year.

"That was fun!" I said to Rima, as we walked out of math class.

"Really?" she said, in a know-it-all voice.

"Yeah! I mean I just LOVE decimals, percents and all that crap!" I said trying WAY too hard.

Rima stared at me for awhile, then took me to an empty hallway. She made sure no one was listening.

Then she turned to me.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Amu?"

There was a silence.

I busted out laughing.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, tearing up a little.

THAT WAS A MISTAKE TO ASK.

Rima suddenly had little tattoos on her cheeks.

**"YOU THINK THIS IS COMEDY? THAT THIS IS A JOKE? NO, COMEDY IS MUCH MORE COMPLICATED." **

Her eyes were dark and evil, as if something possesed her to kill me for the sake of comedy.

Funny, why was everything fading into a blur.

"DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT!" screamed Ran and Miki.

Good bye world...

Just then my hero showed up.

"Mashiro? Hinamori? What are you doing?" asked a blonde princely boy.

Rima snapped back into place. She looked dazed for a moment.

"Sorry, Amu. Didn't mean to. You know how I can be about comedy."

I looked at Tadase Hotori.

My heart thumped. Just a little.

"Hi... Tadase." I said shyly.

Maybe I was in love with Tadase too?

We had had a thing going for awhile...

But somehow along the lines, I had fallen for Ikuto.

Anyways, things had gotten awkward between Tadase and me.

I still liked Tadase so he didn't need to give up yet!

He blushed. "Hello, Hinamori."

Hinamori.

"What happened to calling her Amu?" asked Rima.

We both blushed.

"He doesn't ha-" I started.

"Hello, Amu." he whispered.

I blushed like red tomato.

**DING DONG**

"Better get to class!" I said hurriedly.

"BYE!"

I ran out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

**Ikuto POV:**

A brown haired girl smirked at me.

"What?" I looked at my dad. "Her?"

She was in a white sun dress and her brown hair was pinned up with a flower.

"Not my type." I walked off.

"Oh, come on! Give her a try!" my dad called out.

Wow. It sounds like one of my high-school friends urging me to go out with someone. Not MARRY the person.

**(A/N: I know sometimes people have their kids meet other important people kids to see if they could possibly get married... That's what Ikuto's dad doing now.)**

As I walked off through a park, away from my house.

I thought of the night before.

____

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I stood in the middle of the living room as my parents hugged each other. _

_Utah was on her way. She was having mixed feelings for my father. _

_She had told me that on the phone when I had called her._

_Then, my father looked at me. 'You're becoming a young man. You need a family.'_

_'I have my family now' I said, oblivious to what he was truly thinking._

_'Yes, I suppose you do... But you need something more.' he said thoughtfully._

_'You need a wife, son.' he told me. There was a silence. _

_My mother and Yoru stared at my father. _

_My father stared at me._

_And what did I do? _

_I stood there and thought about Amu._

_Just then, the door clang open._

_'I'M HERE!' called out Utah. _

_She appeared in the door way._

_'IKUTO!' she squealed. I guess that part of her was still registered in her brain._

_But, instead of running up to me and trying to grab me, she slowly came up to me and hugged me. _

_'Welcome back bro.'_

_Then she turned to my father._

_'Well... Look who showed up.' she said a bit angrily._

_I bet she would have spit out something else , but before she could go on commando, my father ran up to her and hugged her. _

_'Is dis my lil Utah? She so gown up!' He said in babyish voice._

_My father was a weirdo._

_'No boyfriends!' he said defiantly._

_HE IS SUCH A HYPOCRITE, HE WAS COMPLETELY READY FOR ME TO HAVE A WIFE. I thought. grrrr._

_Then I noticed Utah had blushed at the 'No boyfriends.'_

_'Why would I want a boyfriend?' she said shakily._

_Usually, you couldn't tell if Utah was lying, but you could obviously tell this time._

_'Out with it, what's his name.' my father asked. I was pretty curious too._

_'We're not really dating... Just going out to movies and ramen. Nothing big.' she said._

_'NAME.' He asked._

_Utah sighed. 'Kukai._

_I snickered. _

_'Kukai?' _

_I had an okay status with him but he was kind of an idiot._

_'Don't laugh! We're not dating!'she said angrily._

_Kukai appeared at the doorway._

_'Really? Cause, I sorta thought we are.' he asked coolly. _

_Wow. A full out denial, in front her family. If that had been me, I would have stomped out and never looked back._

_'We are?' Utah asked. She was obviously very confused._

_'We were.' he walked out._

_There was an awkward silence._

_'Well, aren't you going after him?" I asked._

_'What?' Utah had been in a trance._

_'GO CHASE AFTER HIM.' I said louder._

____She looked at me, but then finally comprehended my words.

_Utah ran out. _

_She looked back at me._

_'Thanks.'_

_My father looked at me and rolled his eyes._

_'Girl drama' he muttered._

_'Anyways, you are going to meet the daughter of a close friend of mine.' _

_'No' I replied._

_'Just meet her. You don't like her, the _wedding_ will be off.' he smirked._

_Ugh._

_'Wait, what about the girl I told you about. At the cafe'? What about her?' I asked, ready to get out of this wedding arrangement._

_'I thought you said she liked you. Nothing about you liking her. But if you do like her... Then you can bring her up to me and and I can ask her dad if he'll allow you to marry her.' he said thoughtfully._

_'What if I don't want to marry anyone?' I asked quickly. _

_No way was I going to marry Amu._

_'YOU WILL MARRY A GIRL IF I HAVE TO SUPER GLUE THE RING ON YOU!' my father narrowed his eyes._

_'Okay, I'll meet the girl, but no promises.' I said._

_'That's all I want for you, to TRY.'_

END OF FLASHBACk

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV:**

I sighed.

This girl was a stalker.

When I had left the house, SHE had followed me.

The random chick that my father had set me up with. Great.

* * *

AA: WHOA! WAY TOO MUCH DRAMA.

1st: Amu goes and sees her memory is now a parking lot.

2nd: IKUTO POV!

3rd: HE MAYBE GETTING MARRIED!

4th: KUKAI AND UTAH FOREVERR!

5th: IKUTO POV! AGAIN! XD

Ikuto: I know. Everyone loves me.

AA: *Not listening* I love everything about him! Even the ridiculously large head of his! It's kinda awkward though...

Ikuto: WAIT! HEY!

Amu: Yeah, and that weird smirk that makes chills go down your spine.

AA:Yep, especially that. It makes you feel weird.

Ikuto: Wait, which smirk?

Celeste: Don't forget his pervetedness.

AA: Exactly. I mean, who needs that?

Ikuto: But you still love me right? 33333

AA, Amu, Celest,: I dunno... Why do we love him?

*Zero from Vampire Knight walks by*

AA,Amu, Celeste: AHHHH IT"S ZERO!

*runs over Ikuto*

Ikuto: Help me...


	5. Chapter 5

AA: What's up people!

Celeste: The sky.

AA: Thank you, Capitan OBVIOUS.

Celeste: Your welcome.

AA: *Sigh* I can never use sarcasm against you.

Celeste: Yep.

Ikuto: But you love me~ right?

AA: Are you still going on about that? Me and Celeste like Zero better. End of disscussion.

Ikuto: Nuuuuuuu~ I'm a loner now.

Amu: You were always a loner.

Ikuto: You like me right?

Amu:*blush* wh-wh- what do you mean? I like Z-z-z-z-ero better.

Ikuto: *smirk* Your stammering. Why?

Amu: *Blushes* Ye-yeah, I do that wh-when I like someone. And I li-like Zero better.

Ikuto: *Glomps Amu* I like you too.

Celeste: Its so cute, I wanna barf. Ugh. *pretending to throw up*

AA: Me too. Ugh. *Really is going to throw up.*

Amu: HELP ME! GET HIM OFF NOW! I dont WANT this!

Ikuto: Could you two get out? Youre ruining the mood.

AA: ITS MY ROOM. Soooooooooo, no.

Celeste: AA does not own Shugo Chara. * talking to AA* OOOOOOh go get the camara!

Ikuto and Amu: NO!

* * *

Kukai's POV

_I'm such an idiot! _I thought.

I was sitting on the park bench. Avoiding my brothers and Utah.

_We were never going out! _I thought for the 55th time.

Saying 'We were' was such a dumb move.

Ikuto was the one she liked. Not me.

Even if they were siblings, i had to admit, she was crazy over him.

_OF COURSE she would choose him over me._ My head screamed.

We were just friends who went for ramen.

We had never called them dates.

So,why did I think we were dating?

_Beats me._

I sighed. Life was once just about food and sports. Now it was girls. Ugh. Puberty has just hit.

"KUKAI" screamed a voice behind me.

_Well, she's found me. _

I turned around...

and got a full body blow hug.

"KUKAI! Where's my ice cream?"

asked a brown haired pig tailed girl.

"Yaya?" I asked, helplessly. She had pinned me on the ground, looking for her 'ice cream'.

"Who else?" she asked happily.

"I'm hungry. Feed me." she said without a pause.

"Get off me and I will." I growled.

"OKIE - DOKIE!" She squealed.

She got off me and helped me up.

"Geez, Yaya." I rubbed my arm.

"Aren't you getting too old for stuff like that?" I asked a little too ruffly.

"Whadda ya mean?" Yaya asked as if _I_ was the crazy one.

"You're never gonna get a boyfriend if you act like that."

I covered my mouth.

_Too late._

"Wat? Why would I need a boyfriend?" she asked incredulously.

"Ooh... I see... " she said thoughtfully.

_Did she really? Yaya, was she mature enough to understand?_

"This is a plot to confuse me so I don't get any ice cream."

I sighed.

"Let's go get some ice cream."

"YAY" screamed Yaya.

* * *

We were inside an ice cream shop, licking our ice cream.

Yaya looked at her watch.

She looked at me.

She was intense for a moment.

"I'M LATE FOR BALLET REHEARSAL!"

She screamed.

Then she grabbed my hand and DRAGGED me to her ballet rehearsal.

_Why me?_

When we arrived at the studio, Yaya pulled me in through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late." she said to the music instructor.

"It's quite alright, we've only begin streching."

That's when the all the girls in the room, including the instuctor started to notice me.

"Who's THIS?" asked a girl in a tu-tu.

Okay, they were ALL wearing tu-tus.

I heard them whispering to each other.

"Hes... cute... why is he with yaya... ask him out!..."

_Okay. Eww. I have to get out of here._

"Bye Yaya." I said.

I was about to RUN out when Yaya grabbed my hand.

It felt weird.

"Hey, are you going to my recital tomorrow? At 4:00pm?" she asked

"I dunno. Wait. I have soccer. Cant." I said apologetically.

"Do you have soccer today?"

"No."

"Going anywhere with Utah?"

_Geez, even Yaya knows._

"No."

"Plans?"

"No."

"THEN SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN AND WATCH THE DRESS REHEARSAL." She screamed grinning.

She then proceeded to duck tape me to a chair,

then duck taped my mouth,

then tied me to the chair,

then super glued the chair to the wall.

"All better." She said happily.

The girls giggled.

"BYE!" They all waved.

They walked away towards the dressing room to change.

"URGH" I mumbled into the duck tape.

Where was Dachi when I needed him?

The instuctor came up to me.

"Kukai right?" She asked.

"Muvafaafkaf ajejgiha"

"Oh, right."

She then ripped off the tape as hard and fast as she could.

"OUCH!" I yelped.

"You're are quite welcome." She said obliviously.

"Anyways, are you Kukai?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kukai." I replied, my mouth stinging with every word.

She smiled.

"Wait, how do you know?" I asked, the pain fading.

She smile became sad.

"Yaya is the tremendus eater.

I bought her some icecream while we were waiting for her parents to pick her up.

We started talking and she started to tell me her worries." she replied.

_Yaya? Worries? Not possible. _

"Yaya has worries?" I asked.

"Yes, you're one of them."

"What?"

"Yes, Yaya believes you will forget her, because you're always too busy for her now.

You never take her for icecream

or come to her recitals.

She also worries if Utah doesn't return you're feelings.

She never sees you, and when she does, you seem out of reach."

She shrugged.

"At least, that's what she says."

"Wow... I never knew..." I said sighing.

_She's right. You never talk to Yaya anymore._

"Wait, how does she know about Utah?" I asked.

She snorted.

"Please, don't think girls are incompetent."

"Er...Incompetent?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Incompetent means idiot and/or idiot."

"Right, I knew that." I said.

There was a burst of giggles and a loud BOOM from the dressing room.

She sighed.

"Let me see what they've done now."

She went into the dressing room and started barking out orders.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT BLOWING UP THE DRESSING ROOM!

YOU GO BUY SOME FLOOR TILES.

YOU GO WITH HER!

ect ect ect"

I waited patiently for 30 min.

Then the dress rehearsal began, and the lights dimmed.

I watched Yaya as she danced.

Her eyes sparkled and she moved gracefully.

She was a natural born dancer.

Finally, it ended.

Yaya untied me ,

and unglued me,

and tore of the many rolls of ducktape off me.

"Yaya, you were really good." I said.

"Thanks!" she grinned goofily.

I stayed with her while she waited for her folks to pick her up.

We joked around and laughed.

Just like we used to.

She laughed at a joke I had just told her.

"It's nice to have the old Kukai back again." she said happily.

"OOps." She covered her mouth.

"I was always Kukai.

I never changed my name." I said smiling.

She pouted.

"That wasn't very funny Kukai."

I rolled my eyes.

"That's because you don't get puns."

"What are 'puns'?" she asked.

_Ugh._

"Well, its... It's when..." I struggled for a answer.

What exactly _was_ a pun?

"So how's ballet working out for ya?" I asked, trying desperately to get off the subject.

" It's great! It's fun always working hard."She smiled her goofiest smile.

"What about when you don't know what to do? What if you mess up?" I blurted out.

She thought for a moment.

"Well, I just keep going. Then afterwards, practice as hard as I can so I can do better next time!"

Her eyes got shimmery just thinking about it.

HONK HONK

"Oops. I have to go Kukai!"

She ran off.

She called over her shoulder.

"Good luck with Utah!"

She ran into the car and slammed the door.

It sped off.

_"...I can do better next time!"_

"Yes," I murmured out loud...

_I'll tell Utah my feelings, _

_and if things don't go right, _

_I'll do better next time._

* * *

THE VERY NEXT DAY: AMU'S POV

I stalked through the hallways, smiling at passerbys.

Most smiled back, while others grimaced.

Then I saw a long purple haired boy whip past me.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

A group of angry sports club members ran after us, barely keeping in sight.

But slowly, we lost them.

"NAGI! YOU CAN SLOW DOWN NOW!" I screamed.

"Oh... Okay."

He gave a sudden stop and I was thrown up into the air and landed into his hands.

He grinned at me.

"Errr.. Nagi? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ran laughed.

"He's in his flirty mood. That's why."

"Yep." Replied Rythym.

"He character changed accidently.

Now he's just like me." He grinned as well.

Miki rolled her eyes.

"That's not something you're supposed to be happy about."

Naghiko smiled bigger at me.

"So, Amu...

Wanna go to the movies some time?

I wanna be more than just friends."

_WHAT! No way!_

I scrambled off him.

"Eh... No thanks. I'd rather be friends." I blushed.

Suu giggled.

"Amu is blushing!"

I waved my charas away.

"Erm... Nagi... Can you turn back?... To normal...?"

All of a sudden, Nagi was dazed for a moment.

Then he turned to me and crawled on his knees, begging for 'forgivness'.

"I am the worst." he said over and over.

Then he got mad at Rythym.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!

ECT ECT Ect"

Me, Ran, Suu, and Miki walked out as fast as we could.

We knew how Nagihiko and Rythym could get.

"Rythym is funny." Ran and Suu giggled.

Miki rolled her eyes.

"Please, too flirty. I'd take Yoru over him any day."

They chattered behind me.

I shivered at what Naghiko had said.

When did friends and love be so complicated?

"Where's Dia?" I asked.

"Probably sleeping, she's been doing that a lot lately."

"Oh."

I walked through the doorway and ran up the stairs.

"Dinners in 10 min!" my mom called from the kitchen.

"KAY!" I called back.

I flung open my door.

I stopped.

My charas gasped.

My heart pounded.

2 figures stood, side by side.

The first one was a brunette I didn't know.

The second figure had navy blue hair.

He smirked.

"Ikuto..." I breathed.

* * *

AA: Oops, I made Kukai over emotional. He's one of my fave characters and I messed him up.

Celeste: Wow. That's really sad.

AA: Ur really sad!

Shelby: U guys scare me.

Amu: Who are you?

Brittany W.: Try to make him more energergetic.

Amu: Who are you?

Brittani A.: Well, we knew you were gonna mess him up anyway.

AA: Thanks for the support.

Amu: WHO ARE THESE PPL!

AA: No need to yell.

Celeste: These are our friends.

Shelby, Brittany W, Brittani A, : DUH.

AA: anyways, I have to fix Kukai...

Brittani A.: Wut will happen next ?

Celeste: In this horrible story.

AA: Thanks for the support! *SOB*


	6. Chapter 6

AA: Thank you for all your reviews! You guys are so awesome! (And yes I realized I spelled "Utau's" name wrong... THANK YOU FOR SEEING THE ERROR OF MY WAYS!) I also want to apologize for being late. I'm a lazy author who won't get off her butt to write.

Ikuto & Celeste: Yep.

AA: YOU DON'T HAVE TO AGREE!

Amu: Well you did set yourself up for it.

AA: ARGH leave me alone.

Ikuto: *Talking to Celeste* What happened to your face. You look like Chucky.

Celeste: *Brings out umbrella.* AWAY! AWAY! *group of Celeste's friends, including AA, attack Ikuto*

Angry mob: **SAY YOUR SORRY SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT!**

Ikuto: *whimpering in pain* I"M SORRRY.

AA: Yeh, Celeste was riding a horse but it ran into the tree.

Celeste: So if you say anything about my face, my people will attack you.

Angry mob: **THAT MEANS YOU. WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE...**

Amu: That's nice to know... Well, anyways AA does not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

_Ikuto... Ikuto... Ikuto..._

_Did I have to love him...?_

_Why me?_

_What is wrong with me?_

"Ikuto. This is someonelse's house. Let's beat it."

I finally noticed the brunette by _him._

She was pretty and seemed young.

Maybe only a few years older than me?

For some reason, I felt an impulse just to pull out that pretty brown hair.

_Are you jealous, Amu?_

_Were you hoping to be alone with Ikuto when you met?_

_Why were you hoping for such a silly thing?_

_He obviously already has a girlfriend..._

_He does not need you at all._

_He's gonna leave you._

_Again..._

Thoughts crept into my head.

I shook off those horrible taunts.

I studied them in one quick glance.

Ikuto looked older but in a hot kind of way.

He wore a black buttoned up shirt that had a dark blue symbol on it and dark jeans.

His messy navy blue hair had gotten a little longer in the past year, not by much, but enough to notice.

His midnight blue eyes revealed nothing and his mischeivious smirk made my heart flutter.

I peeled my eyes away and looked at the girl.

She was very pretty with large glowing brown eyes.

Her silky brown hair had streaks of blue and it tumbled down her back.

She wore a similar shirt that Ikuto had, but she wore it as a t shirt instead.

She had on a blue skirt and blue-n-black striped leg warmers with converses.

For some reason, it felt weird to see them both look so matchy.

"Is Yoru here?" Miki asked, breaking the silence.

The brunette looked at Miki.

SHE COULD SEE MIKI.

"Nah. He went off to eat something." she answered with a bored expression.

My stunned charas looked at each other.

She turned back to Ikuto.

"Do you even know her? She's like an elementry student. What is she, like 8?"

"Who?" I asked.

Who was she and who was she talking about?

Ikuto smirked.

"_You're _the 8 yr old she's talking about, Amu."

I became bright red.

She was insulting me and I didn't even now.

"W-w- wh- who asked you!" I stuttered.

"You."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here, Ikuto."

"For you're information she's **13** and she's about to turn **14**!" my charas growled. (Except for Dia, she was taking a nap.)

"Well, **me **and **Ikuto** are **18**, and we're turning **19 **later this year. So, we got you beat."

She crossed her legs on MY bed.

"When are we leaving, honey?"

_Honey?_

"EXCUSE ME?"

I put my hands to my hips.

"You're in MY house, on MY bed, telling ME what to do, and you're just asking for you're sorry butt to get kicked out by me, a 13 year old girl with a cop for an uncle. I don't know about you, but if I were you, I'd lose the attitude."

I spat that out with all the venom I had, which, unfortunately, wasn't much.

"Pffffffft."

Ikuto tried not to laugh, and was failing epicly.

I don't know what he was laughing at, how I had told her and TOTALLY owned her, or how I had TRIED to own her and failed.

Either way, I would have blushed.

"Whatever. I'm sooo out of here. Ikuto-"

She got off my bed, walked over to him, kissed his cheek, and smirked at me.

"- I'll see you in 10 min at... our date... Don't be late."

At that, she walked out my balcony and jumped out of sight.

_DATE! SHE... SHE ... SHE... KISSSSED HIS CHEEEK! SHE IS HIS GIRLFRIEND! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?_

While I was fighting my inner turmoil, I never noticed that Ikuto was staring at me.

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

She was thinking about what she had just seen.

_Here come the questions._

As I was waiting for her to come up with a coherent sentence, I looked at her.

She was taller, slimer and her hair was longer.

She wore a black jacket over a white buttoned shirt and green tie.

Her black skirt was short, and she was wearing thigh-high green and blacksocks with black shoes.

So she was in middle school now.

She'd grown up in a lot of ways.

And, as I stared at her, I, (being the perverted kitty I am), noticed her chest had grown too.

"WHO IS SHE!" Amu finally yelled at me.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi. Hi. See ya."

I walked out to the balcony and was about to jump off when she pulled on the back of my shirt.

I turned to her.

"Please, Ikuto. Tell me." she stared at me.

"Fine." I plopped myself onto the ground of the balcony.

"She's my girlfriend'." I mumbled.

_I hope she has hard hearing._

"What?" she screamed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez, you're such a kid. Isn't it possible I got a life without you?"

I got up.

"You don't even know why you're mad."

I sighed.

"I gotta go."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Ikuto jumped off the ledge and was out of sight.

"Yeah, I do know why I'm mad, Ikuto." Amu whispered.

"Because I love you."

He was gone.

He would not be able to hear her say those words from where he was.

But the truth was, he loved her too.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY!~ NADESHIKO/NAGIHIKO'S POV**

Everthing was normal, me and Rythym was fighting; and quiet Temari watched us go at it, shaking her head.

We were in the park, talking and walking.

There wasn't many people around, even though it was a beautiful day outside.

"You NEED to join the soccer club!" Rythym said enthusiastically.

"You also said I NEED to join every other club there is!" I shot back.

"That's the fun of it all!" grinned Rythym.

"How am I supposed to practice every sport there is _AND _practice dancing?" I asked.

"I don't know. Make a schedule of something. _You're_ the smart one!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT SMART?" Screeched Temari.

Her eyes were shiny and starry.

"I AM AS SMART AS YOU TWO KNUCKLE HEADS!" She screamed.

Rythym backed up.

"Ermmm. That's not what I meant!" he stammered.

***Sob***

"I see you're already crying! MUHAHAHHAHAH!" Temari laughed.

***wail***

"That wasn't me!" he said in a confused tone.

***Wail***

"Quiet, you two!" I shushed.

***WAIL***

I ran to where I heard the loud shrieks.

When I reached the location where the wailing was, I saw a blonde, familiar, ball.

"Rima?"

She lifted her head.

"Nadeshiko?" she asked.

"Erm... No, it's... Nagihiko."

"Go away. Or, at least get Nadeshiko!"

I sighed.

_I _was the same person as Nadeshiko. Why was she more comfortable with my girlish version?

I returned a moment later.

* * *

**RIMA'S POV**

"Hello, Rima. How can I be of assistance?" asked Nadeshiko.

I stared at the ground for a long time.

"My mother and father have been fighting..." I started.

"Well, isn't that normal?" asked Nadeshiko. "Everyone gets angry sometimes."

"They want to get a divorce." I snapped..

"They fight how about how little time they spend with me, but when they could be spending time with me, they fight!

They don't even smile at me!

Why can't I make them smile anymore...?

Why can't they be happy?"

My voice softened.

"Is there somthing wrong with me?

Do I make them fight?"

I paused for a moment.

"Do they hate me?"

I stared at the ground.

Now matter who knew, they would always say the same thing to me.

"It'll be fine. They'll work it out. It's not you're fault. Soon everything will be back to normal." Then they would pat my back and walk away.

I knew that was a lie.

It won't be fine.

They would not try to work it out.

It was my fault.

Everything wouldn't be back to normal.

I heard foot steps.

Nadeshiko got down on her knees and sat there.

She patted my back and said nothing.

I stood up angrily at her.

"Aren't you going to comfort me with kind lies?" I demanded.

"No. I would not do something so cruel, neither would Temari, Rythym, or even Nagihiko." she answered.

She paused then continued. "I always want the truth when I get judge by dance critics, so that next time I can change things and do better.

If you told you told me everything was perfect, when it wasn't, that doesn't help me. "

She stared at me.

"Do you want me to comfort you, but not help you?" she asked.

I was silent.

"No, please help me, but please get Nagihiko." I finally answered.

She stared curiously at me.

"Very well. I will fetch him."

I don't know what made me do it.

I liked to make fun of Naghiko's girl version , but often ignored him as Naghiko himself.

Often, when I needed help with something, I asked Tadase, Amu, or Nadeshiko.

...but this time... I had asked for Nagihiko.

I don't know what made me do it.

I sat down on the grass, while Nadeshiko took off her hairband to "become" Nagihiko in some bushes near by.

"Yes, Rima?" he came over to sit by me.

"My mother and father have been fighting... They want to get a divorce. They fight how about how little time they spend with me, but when they could be spending time with me, they fight!They don't even smile at me!Why can't I make them smile anymore...? Why can't they be happy?"

I paused for a moment.

"Do they hate me?"

I stared at the ground.

He rolled his eyes.

"Rima. You know that I am both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, why do you do things like that?"

I thought for a moment.

"...Because it's fun."

He laughed.

_It's a really beautiful laugh._

_'EH? Don't think things like that.' _I thought furiously.

I blushed.

"Well, I suppose it is." laughed Nagi.

All, of a sudden, he got serious.

"Anyways, about you're parents..."

He sighed.

"They don't hate you. In fact, they probably love you very much. But... sometimes... you just have to let things go it's way. If they get divorced... Tell them you still love them-"

"Why should I? Shouldn't I hate them for fighting and getting divorced?" I asked.

"No." He smiled. "Because, their your parents. You will always love them."

Then I smiled at him.

Something wet hit my hand.

I looked at it.

It was a watery tear drop.

I was crying...?

Suddenly it was an overflowing river.

I hugged him and hid my face into his jacket.

_'Please... Just for this one moment. Stay with me.' _I thought in my rain fall of tears.

Then I heard something I'd never thought I hear.

"I love you, Rima." he whispered into my ear.

I looked up at his shining face.

I laughed.

"Amu is MY best friend." I giggled.

"Hmmm. I wonder how'll ever get over it." he sighed mockingly.

He leaned his face over mine.

I closed my eyes as I felt something soft touched my lips.

"Wait, I thought he liked Amu?" asked an annoying voice.

Temari and Kusuku shushed Rythym.

"You know, cause he said he wanted to be more than-"

Nagi jumped up and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"THAT ONE WAS YOUR FAULT! YOUR THE ONE WHO MADE ME CHARACTERCHANGE!" He growled at Rythym.

I had forgotten that our charas had been there.

THE ENTIRE TIME.

I blushed a embarrassing red.

Kusuku laughed.

"Why are you so red, Rima-chan?" she giggled.

Temari rolled her eyes. Was she used to this?

Something that Rythym had said...

I turned from an embarressing red to a an angry purple.

"What did you say to Amu?" I asked politely.

Nagihiko looked at me strangly.

"Eh... Nothing important."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU **SAID **AND **DID **TO AMU!"

* * *

AA: Wow, that took forever. This took about 3 months since I started the beginning chat!

Ikuto: You are so lazy.

Amu: Obviously.

Celeste: It took you THAT long to realise that?

AA: Jeez, your so slow Ikuto.

Ikuto: *sigh* I'm not even gonna try.

AA: Anyways the reason I haven't been writing fast enough lately is because I'm creating youtube videos and WRITING A BOOK (It'll probably never get published eh?) ! So yesh. I'm so sorry. Anyways Please support me on youtube. I already have a preview of episode 1. My account name is HippieXHobo. Please support meh! ;P


	7. Chapter 7

AA: Still feeling lazy... Summers practically over. At the most, I have 3 weeks.

Celeste: Ew.

AA: Yeah. Ew. But at least we will see each other.

Celeste:...

Ikuto: Whatever, just finish the story and get on with you're miserable life.

AA: YOU CAN'T RUSH THESE THINGS!

Amu: She's right you can't.

Ikuto: *says nothing to keep remaining life span*

Yaya: AA does not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**MIMI'S POV:**

_Ahhh. How I love Ikuto. He's so handsome, broody, and mischievious... AND HE'S ALL MINE!_

I looked at the love of my life, who was only a few feet from me.

He was leaned up against a wall watching his father play beautiful music from a tarnished old violin.

"It's still good." Akuto smiled loftily.

"That was amazing!" I smiled cheerfully.

He laughed.

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Don't praise him that much, he's just an old geezer with a swollen head."

"The old geezer here had a world wide tour and was complimented from every well-known critic! How about that!" Akuto smirked.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh... That's okay."

They continued to fight playfully while i rolled my eyes.

"OKAY! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" I said enthusiatically.

I pulled them out of the old violin shop we were in and we walked through the streets.

Akuto looked around.

"I don't see any grocerie stores anywhere." he said.

"Eh?"

"I thought we were going for grocieries." Ikuto asked.

"NO WAY!" I giggled..

"You're here to hold my clothes and bags."

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

"I don't get this at all!" I groaned.

My charas cheered me on but there was no way on earth I would figure this out.

Rima looked at me.

"Idiot."

My eye twitched.

"Thank you for the support." I said sarcastically.

We were in a small cafe going over our homework.

Kukai and Nagihiko looked unconcerned, while Tadase tried to calm us down.

"Please, Hinam- I mean Amu, and Mashiro. Quiet down."

_Ring._

The door to the cafe chimed open.

I snarled at Rima in a teasingly sort of way.

"Fine, but ONLY because Hoto- I mean, Tadase, asked me to."

I looked at Tadase and smiled.

Ikuto was back, but he had gotten over me obviously.

And who was I to stand in his way?

Tadase was much nicer anyway.

Tadase blushed.

"Ikuto?" he asked suddenly.

His eyes widened.

I was taken by surprise.

I shook my head no.

"I got over him." I lied.

"Oh really?" breathed a familiar voice in my ear.

I jumped and accidently kicked Kukai while I was at it.

"Ouch! Jeez, Amu!" he said rubbing his arm.

I ignored him and turned to Ikuto.

"Yeah. I did." I breathed.

"I guess, I lost the bet then." he caressed.

Rima looked up from her text book.

She wasn't even the slightest surprised.

"Oh? What bet?" she asked dully.

Neither I nor Ikuto answered.

But we didn't have to.

"The bet who would be first.

Amu finding herself or Ikuto made her fall in love with him."

said an older version of Ikuto.

Tadase eyes soon became huge.

"Akuto?" he asked, not believing it.

"Ah! Tadase! It's good to see you! How is your father and lovely mother?" he asked happily.

Tadase eyes slowly became smaller and returned to regular porportions.

"Good, Tsukiyomi-Ojisan." he replied.

"Ojisan?" Ikuto's father asked.

"I'm not THAT old." he pouted.

Ikuto looked at him."Yes you are."

Tadase apologized.

"Sorry, but that's what my father always said to call you if I ever met you again."

Akuto laughed.

Just then, the perky brunette from the other night came up.

"Who are these kids?" she asked.

I got up from my seat.

Everybody stared, even my charas.

"Amu?" they asked.

"I'm leaving." I told them.

Kukai got up.

"Me too." he said.

"Kukai." Daichi murmured.

He looked at Ikuto.

"Tell Utau sorry." he muttered.

Rima and Nagihiko got up at the exact same time.

"Us too."

Their charas were as confused as mine.

Tadase was about to get up, but I shook my head.

Kiseki looked defiant, as if ready to lead his troops away.

_Stay and talk with Akuto. _I mouthed when no one was looking.

"No, no." Akuto smiled. "Don't let us disturb you."

"No, they want to leave." Ikuto said cooly, not looking at me.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We got our stuff and walked out.

The moment we were a block away from the cafe, we all sighed.

"Amu! What was with that atmosphere!" Ran chanted.

"Seriously, Amu, it was hurting my artistic process." Miki agreed.

"Why can't we all just get along?" squeaked Suu.

The others badgered me as well, all except Kukai.

He was silent.

Daichi looked worried.

Something he had said made me curious... If I could just ask him with vengeful tact...

"Hey, Kukai, what was that part you said to Ikuto." Rima asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Kukai forced a smile.

We all stopped.

"Kukai... You're lying." we said in perfect unison.

"It's nothing."

"Something about Utau." sang Ran.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he said lying through his teeth.

We gave him a long glare.

Then quickly turned to Dachi.

"What about Utau?"

"Uhhh. NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN THEM. HE NEVER WENT OUT WITH HER IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ASKING." he said quickly.

"Oh? You went out with Utau? She must be desperate." Miki said with a bored expression.

Rythym grinned. "You're becoming just like me! Nagihiko is to-"

Nagi grabbed him behind and Rima spanked him with a newspaper and sprayed him with water. Just like a cat.

Or a certain cat man, I'd rather not talk about.

"No. We never went out, so Utau never felt the desperation of going out with me."

He stared at Miki.

She flinched and looked down.

"I was an idiot to think so." Kukai rolled his eyes.

"See ya later." he walked off.

Daichi gave a quick glance at us and followed him.

We stood kind of awkwardly, in an uncomfortable silence.

"HEY!" we looked and saw Utau running at us.

She came to us and breathed heavily.

"Have you seen Kukai?" she asked, her hair sticking to her face by sweat.

"Are you okay?" I asked, never seeing the obnoxious, big ego-ed teen like this.

"Yes! Now have you seen him?" her voice was desperate.

Rima pointed down the road where he'd walked off.

"Thank you!" she said.

She ran in that direction.

Nagi called after her. "Ikuto's just in that cafe down there!"

She didn't even look back.

"Tell him I said hi!" she yelled.

"What's up with her?" Nagi, Rima, and I asked.

Our charas giggled together.

"LOVE!"

* * *

**KUKAI'S POV:**

_I don't even have the guts to tell her I like her!_ I thought pathetically.

I walked down the street.

I looked at my phone.

There was 1 message.

"Want to get raman? -Utau"

"What happened to me?" I asked.

Daichi shrugged.

I saw a local park and sat up in a tree.

I closed my eyes, and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

An hour later I heard a rustling beneath me.

"Daichi?" I asked, half asleep.

It seemed he had flown off somewhere.

I looked down and saw Utau.

My throat tightened.

She was looking at her phone.

"How come I can't tell him? After everything with Amu and Easter?"

Was she talking about Ikuto?

A tear slid down her cheek.

She was texting into the phone.

It pinged up

"I love you."

She bit her lip.

She saved it into her drafts, she had about 50 saved up.

I jumped down from the tree.

She almost jumped a foot in the air.

"Hey." I grinned, happy to catch her off guard.

"Hey? You avoid me for a week and all you can say is hey?" she yelled at me.

"You're so immature! Even for a kid." she teased, subtly telling me she was okay.

I grimaced mockingly.

"I'm not a kid!We're not that far apart. "

"Far enough." she smiled.

I became serious.

"Sorry, for before. It was stupid. I liked you but..."

I shrugged again.

"Want to get ramen?" I asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Liked? Not like?" she whispered.

I shook my head no.

"Then let's go get some raman."

* * *

AA: I've already started school and i think have been in about a month. Isn't that sad how I never finish this in time?

Everybody:YES!

AA: Please excuse my tardiness. Thank you for waiting so patiently for me! ;D Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

AA: I will slave over my computer, trying to fix my mistake. :( Please forgive me for deleting the original version of chapter 8. *shows remorse*

Celeste: Sureeee... AA does not own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**KUKAI'S POV:**

I slurped up my 2nd bowl of the special ramen.

"Another one, uncle, please!"

I took a quick glance over to Utau who was finishing up her 4th.

She smirked at me.

"Only on your 3rd? Looks like I'm winning."

"Not a chance. As if some model is going to beat me!" I grinned.

"You're dead meat." she said playfully.

Whoever ate more won and got bragging rights, whoever lost... paid.

1 hour later, we emerged from the ramen shop, our bellies buldging.

I looked at my wallet, which was becoming increasingly empty each time I ate with Utau.

"You're gonna run me broke!" I groaned.

"Doesn't the guy pay?" she smiled smugly.

"I thought it was oldest that should always treat, granny." I teased, poking fun at our "age diffence"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a kid. I can't believe I ever-"

She stopped herself.

"Ever what?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing."

I shrugged.

"It's late, I should go." I said a little wistfully.

"Oh.. I see..That's fine."

_Was it just me or was there dissapointment in her face?_

Then I remembered her almost text.

My feelings hardened.

"Can I see your phone for a moment?"

"Oh, sure."

She handed over her silver cell phone, and for a split second, our skin brushed.

_Electicity burned through me._

_I loved her so much._

Stop it Kukai.

_She doesn't like you that way._

_It's all about Ikuto._

_It's **always** been about him._

I picked through her draft messages.

There were only about 50 of them.

_Where are you?...Up for some food?...I miss you...My photoshoot's over, want to meet?..._

I scrolled through them.

_I love you._

"I saw you texting in the park..." I said quietly.

Her expression be came fixed.

"I was just-"

"I don't know who they're for, and honestly, I don't care. But you should tell him the way you feel. You've put your heart into these."

I tried to smile normally, but it just came out sad and pathetic.

I curled her fingers around the silver phone.

"Send them."

She bit her lip.

She touched the phone and it gave a little beep as the phone sent all of the messages.

I sighed.

"So that's that."

I turned.

Then my phone beeped.

Then again.

And again.

Then over and over and over.

I turned back to her.

"Wh-"

"Those messages were all for you, you know." she said quietly.

Her blonde hair glissened gold in the fading sun.

Her eyes stared at me, deep and beautiful.

I wanted to kiss her. Badly.

So I did.

* * *

**UTAU'S POV:**

Kukai lips were warm.

And soft.

and... a whole lot of other things.

He stopped for a moment to smile at me.

"You taste like ramen noodles, ya know that?"

I glared at him.

My first REAL kiss, where the other party didn't squirm to get away, was with THIS IDIOT?

"I was only kidding, Utau. No need to pout." He chuckled.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss?"

He grinned.

"Oops, it couldn't be. Didn't you kiss your _brother?_"

I turned to him.

"That wa-"

He kissed me again.

He pulled away.

"What were you going to say?" he smiled.

I flushed red.

"No-nothing. " I said grudgingly.

Someone wooted behind us and I looked over to see 4 guys watching us.

"Move along! It isn't a show!" I said haughtily.

They just laughed and walked towards us.

I looked at Kukai, who had suddenly gone rigid.

One of them put him in a headlock.

"How cute, Kukai! You looked sooo adorable kissing your _girlfriend._" they snickered as they mussed up his hair.

"Why are you guys even here!" Kukai growled.

They ignored him and started to pinch his cheeks.

One of them took an intrest in me.

"This kiddo here doesn't deserve you." he winked.

"If you want someone more mature, _moi_ is available~" he smiled a smile that would have charmed most women.

I'm not most women.

I snorted and was about to retort something that would have to be sensored for children under 18, when one of the others whacked him on the head.

"This is Kukai's first girlfriend. Leave her alone, you perverted guy."

"I'm not perverted~! Besides, I was only offering..."

He turned to Kukai.

"She _is_ your girlfriend right?"

Kukai blushed.

"She's not my... at least... I'm not sure.." he stammered.

"Then let's clear it up." said another one.

He looked at me.

"Are you dating him?"

I blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't go kissing strangers." I muttered.

My heart seemed to be beating too loud and too fast.

"Speaking of strangers, who are you?" I asked, covering my embarresment.

The shortest one smiled.

"We're this little idot's brothers. Kaidou, Shuusui, Unkai and Rento."

Brothers?

I turned to the one they call Kaidou.

He looked the most reliable out of all of them.

He was the only one who hadn't said anything annoying.

"So, do you have any pictures of Kukai as a baby?"

At this he laughed.

"Depends, you want ones with his diaper? Or without?"

Kukai groaned.

* * *

**AMU'S POV:**

Why was everyone hooking up without me?

"Love?" I hissed.

"Is stupid."

My charas rolled their eyes at my grumbling.

If you're going to rant do it outside, we're trying to SLEEP."

I stuck my tounge out at them playfully.

"Oh, alright."

I grabbed a blanket and walked out onto the balcony.

I sat down on the lawnchair, curled up in my blanket, and stared up at the stars.

First that freaking brunette and Ikuto were a thing.

Then Utau had seemed head over heels looking for Idiot#2.

(Ikuto already had the title of Idiot#1 in the bag.)

And now, Nagihiko and Rima seemed all friendly all of a sudden.

Was everyone falling in love without me?

I pulled the blanket closer.

"That's it, I'm going to fall in love with Tadase and forget all about Ikuto!" I declared.

"You're being pitiful, Amu. You can't just decide to fall in love with someone."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Since we already like each other, Ikuto."

My eyes widened.

Ikuto?

I glanced around, only to see him on my roof top.

"Get off there!" I scolded.

He smirked.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice."

He jumped off the roof and landed next to me.

He plopped onto the ground with his back to me and his head resting on the lawnchair.

"Just because you _like _him, doesn't mean you love him."

"Oh, and just because you have a girlfriend means you know everything there is to know about love?" I retorted.

He went quiet.

"Not everything."

There was a awkward silence.

I sighed.

"Look, you look like your freezing your butt off so why don't you-"

He turned his head toward me.

"Bunk with you?" He smirked.

I burned a tomatoey red.

"No! I was going to say get another blanket!"

But it was too late he'd already climbed into the lawn chair and snuggled up beside me.

"But Amu-chan, you're so much warmer."

He rested his head on my shoulder.

He looked tired and weary.

Let me set this straight!

I did NOT enjoy it.

... Okay, maybe a little.

I tried to keep the fact that Ikuto was cozying up to me out of my mind by studing the stars.

"There's the Aries constellation..." I murmured.

Ikuto stirred.

"Hm? Where?" He said a little sleepily.

I was surprised he was still awake.

"Uhm... There." I pointed.

He squinted.

"There's Capricorn." he pointed.

And it sorta just went on like that...

Just looking at stars.

After awhile, Ikuto stopped talking.

I felt a little stupid pointing at constellations by myself, so I stopped too.

"Amu?"

"hmm?"

"I love you."

My heart broke.

Why did he joke aroud with my heart like this?

Using such words agains me.

Even with a girlfriend, he still thought he could tease me?

"Don't lie." I said a little unsteadily.

"Amu, look at me. I'm not lieing."

I turned my head so that it was an inch away from him.

He had a serious expression and his eyes were dark intense pools of water.

"I really do love you."

"I-... I love you too." I stammered.

He smiled, but it wasn't his trademark smirk.

It was a sincere smile.

He pressed his lips agains mine.

* * *

**? POV:**

I peered through the binoculars as I stared at the little punk cuddling up with MY boyfriend.

My lip quivered.

I had tried to be a good girl friend.

I had given him support.

I gave him gifts.

I shut up when I was supposed to and flirted when the time was right.

I had made nice with all of his family, even his bratty sister.

I did all of this and more.

Yet there he was making out with a 13 year old.

"That's it. No more Mrs. Nice." I muttered.

I was going to Ikuto back.

But first I had to get rid of Pinkie.

* * *

AA: Sorry for not fixing my mistake earlier. Thanks for waitng! xD


	9. Chapter 9

Notes & Warnings:

I'm not really into "smut", but SOMEONE requested that I try it for this chapter. Not pointing fingers or anything but... *glares at a certain eighth grader* It's all kissing, but it's detailed so if you don't wish to read it, please skip to the bolded word "**Next day: AMU'S POV**". Unless you guys request it, I'm NEVER going to write smut again. (Good thing I'm bad at it, so preetty much 0% chance of being requested.)

Thank you.

* * *

Ikuto: Writing-Desk does not own Shugo Chara. If she did, all heck would break loose.

WD: THAT'S RIGHT. AND DON'T CHU FORGET IT.

* * *

**AMU'S POV:**

Okay, I'm not going to lie.

After Ikuto kissed me, I felt as if I was about to pass out.

Isn't love beautiful?

He clasped my neck and pulled me closer.

I didn't fight and clutched his shirt, tilting my head this way and that to get a better angle at him.

His breath was hot and his touch warm against the night.

I twirled my fingers around his soft hair, as he softly massaged my back.

I moaned, when he moved his lips down to my neck.

After a long period of touching and kissing, we pulled away for a moment to breath, and I stared at Ikuto.

He had a hungry look in his eyes, watching my every movement.

His breathing was harsh and raggedy.

Ikuto reached for me again, and I didn't protest.

His arms was around my waist, and my arms had found their way to his hair again.

His arm went under my shirt and slid up my back slowly, tracing circles.

I shivered, but couldn't speak, because his lips mashed mine.

My freaking tongue had a mind of its own,

pushing and licking his lips, and he groaned contentedly in appreciation.

It felt amazing.

Soon, we slowed, and though the intensity was still there, the hungry passion left us, and we were kissing softly and sweetly.

He pulled away and smirked.

"Where did you learn that, you pervert?" he teased.

I blushed.

"Isn't that MY line?"

He kissed my cheek.

"Maybe."

He stood up.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" I asked, feeling a little it too hot and sweaty for my own good.

"I think that's enough for one night." he chuckled.

"After all, you're still a minor."

"WHAT?"

He chuckled again.

I glared at him.

He smirked.

"I'll be back tomorrow night." he promised.

"Whatever."

He leaped off the balcony, and I stared after him.

It was cold without Ikuto, being so weirdly used to his body temperature now.

One thing was for sure, I could not WAIT for tomorrow.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY: AMU'S POV**

I struggled to remember the quadratic formula.

ax2 + bx + c = 0

So x was...

I thought hard, but my mind wasn't it's best today, (thanks to a certain cat man).

But truthfully, even on good days, I struggled with problem like these.

I pulled at my hair.

What the heck did all these numbers add up to?

It wasn't as if algebra was going to solve all our problems!

"b2-4ac0... x= two complex number roots" Rima rolled off a few seats away.

...

Smarty pants.

"Can you help me with my homework?"

"No."

I groaned.

"Pleeee-"

"I'm busy with Nagihiko."

Nagi flushed red.

"It's not like that. We're uhm. just... you know. and we were going to ask you to come. but... we didn't want to distract you from your... studies. " he rambled.

Rima rolled her eyes.

"So you're dating now! FINALLY!" laughed a loud Kukai.

He had appeared from the door way and walked in.

A few girls and guys stared at him with naked admiration.

A sacred older sempai had appeared in their midst! **(A/N: Sorry, been watching WAY too many Pokemon commercials on TV.)**

He came over to patted Nagi on the back and grinned.

"Have you gotten to 2nd base yet?"

Silence.

That perverted idiot.

Nagihiko grabbed the nearest desk.

"What.

Did.

You.

Say?"

Kukai edged to the door, but continued to smile.

"No need to be shy about it! Though I thought you'd be more _gentlemanly_."

I laughed.

"Well, I won't bother you with useless homework... on your _date._"

Rima threw daggers at me.

I grinned.

I was getting antsy anyways.

Ikuto had promised to be at my room tonight.

I tried not to blush thinking about it.

Tadase, who was in a different class, joined us.

He tried to calm the angry Naghiko, and at the same time, lecture The Idiot.

Tadase laughed though, and managed to congratulate the new couple.

The purple haired boy stopped trying to smash Kukai with a desk, and blushed along with the usally cool, confident Rima.

(Who was currently balling up like a tomato.)

Rima's fan club glared at us from a comfortable distance.

After 5 minutes of this, I decided it was time for me to go home, and packed up my things.

I had almost made it out of the doorway, when Tadase came up to me.

"I'd like to walk you home." he smiled.

I hesitated.

Tadase and I _were_ still friends.

I couldn't let some dying crush ruin that.

Right?

"Sure, I'd like that."

He smiled innocently and we walked side by side, almost brushing each other.

We filled the silence with small talk, from school to work and to everything else.

What we didn't talk about was Ikuto, and for that, I was relieved.

I stopped in front of my house.

"Here's my stop, Tadase-kun."

He smiled sweetly at me.

"Good bye, A... Amu- C-chan."

I squirmed.

"Ah, thank you for walking me."

He leaned over and pecked me on the cheek.

Eh..?

Eh?

EH?

Tadase smiled as if he hadn't just kissed my cheek.

I blushed red.

"Wha- what, I mean, what?"

He laughed sweetly.

"Please forgive me, Amu-chan, consider it as my consolation prize."

He walked away.

But then turned his head for a moment and called back to me.

"Please give my greetings to Ikuto."

His eyes were deep, like a child's who had just lost a someone important to them.

Sad.

Lonely.

Wistful, even.

"How did you kn-" I started

He turned away again, and disappeared around the corner.

I stared at the corner for awhile.

Consolation prize, huh?

I sighed.

So he knew.

I shook my head and walked inside my house.

I put my coat on the rack and streched.

I really should get started on that homework.

"Welcome home, _Amu-chan._"

I knew that voice.

I turned.

The brunette that hung around Ikuto.

Mimi.

In my house.

Sitting on my sofa like she owned it.

Smirking at me.

I stared at her in horror.

"Hm, Amu? Do you already know Mimi-san?"

I turned to my mother.

"What is she doing here?" I asked much more calmly than I felt.

She set down the tea set on the coffee table.

"Oh, she's your new tutor."

"Tutor?" my face paled.

Mimi smiled sweetly.

"Lets get started shall we?"


End file.
